finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Distant Glory/The Lady of Legend
Distant Glory: The Lady of Legend is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is a bonus storyline that unlocks Shantotto as a playable character upon its completion. Story The player finds itself in a strange area when Shantotto saunters by, proclaiming that this place is an area of wisdom where the player does not belong. Upon the fact that the player cannot leave, Shantotto offers to help on the condition that her test be passed: manikins have invaded the area and Shantotto recruits the player to destroy them before they cause too much trouble. Unknown to the character, Shantotto silently admits she gathered the manikins herself to examine when they broke free, and she wonders who could have made them. The player dispatches the manikins, though Shantotto continues to berate them as a "total loser" during their trials. As a "reward" when all the manikins are destroyed, Shantotto gives the player a private lesson for free and does battle with them. Afterwards, Shantotto comments the player could "barely handle" her magic and scores them a B-. She then leaves, having been challenged to a duel with Gabranth, though she cannot remember his name. With Shantotto defeated, the player may purchase the ability to play as her from the PP Catalog for 1000 PP. Level Bonus Stages Distant Glory 1-1 :"Perhaps her high-pitched laugh is proof of an ancient, unmatched strength..." The first stage can be deceptive, as the player must defeat a normal Battle Piece to make its character counterpart appear, and thus the player can have difficulty setting up their chains. Furthermore, this means the player must defeat all present Battle Pieces in every stage. The player begins with four DP. To finish with the most DP, the player must first move to either F4 or G3 and chain both the two normal Battle Pieces at F3 and G4, causing Firion to appear at D4. The player then chains Firion with the Battle Piece at D2, the latter's defeat spawning Warrior of Light at G2. The player can then move to G3, defeat the Warrior, and end the stage at the Stigma of Chaos immediately after. Distant Glory 1-2 :"Another time...another place...A lady makes a grand proclamation..." This stage requires the player to move back and forth between two areas of the board as new enemies spawn. As with the first stage, defeating a Battle Piece causes it's character counterpart to appear. To earn the most DP, the player must first defeat the Delusory Knight at F2, then move to B3 and chain all three enemies together. Then the player can move to G4, defeat Onion Knight and end the stage at the Stigma of Chaos that appears right beside them afterward. Distant Glory 1-3 :"So long as a pure future exists, one's choices are unlimited and everlasting..." The Battle Pieces in this stage are more spread out than before so chaining them is difficult. Unlike the previous stage, the player does not need to defeat both Cosmos Pieces to make the Stigma of Chaos appear, instead it appears when Bartz and the Phantasmal Girl at A5 are defeated, so the player can skip Terra if they wish. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To earn the most DP in this stage, the player should first defeat the Fallacious Wanderer at G1, then move to H4 and chain Bartz with the Lady of Antiquity at G4. Then the player should then defeat the Lady of Antiquity at C4, the Phantasmal Girl at A5, then move to B1 and defeat Terra to end the stage with seven DP. | Hand = Imperial Guard | Armor = Black Garb | Accessories = Gaia Ring, After 30 seconds, After 60 seconds, After 90 seconds, After 120 seconds, After 180 seconds | Brave Attacks = A Couple Attacks, Bind, Bio, Retribution | Summon = Omega | HP Attacks = Spirit Magic: Fire, Spirit Magic: Earth, Spirit Magic: Thunder, Spirit Magic: Air, Spirit Magic: Water, Spirit Magic: Ice | Other Info = Spawns after attaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win battle for +2 DP }} Distant Glory 1-4 :"Thou art but a single person in time. Yet time is made of more than one person. Go together, with friends that can shape the future..." This stage has a very odd set-up with enemies spawning in a very small area. As in the first two stages, the Stigma of Chaos only spawns when the two Cosmos Pieces are defeated, but in this case the Lady of Antiquity must also fall. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To earn the most DP, the player should first defeat the Imaginary Soldier at D5 then chain the Transient Lion at C3 and Cloud at E3. The player can then defeat the two remaining enemies and move to the Stigma of Chaos to end the stage with five DP. Distant Glory 1-5 :"To grant the lady's wish...that which bridges worlds lies at the end of light's path." This stage has its enemies close together, so the player shouldn't have much trouble conserving DP. However, earning DP can be difficult as all DP chances require the player to execute an EX Burst within the first ten seconds of the battle. The player fights Shantotto at the end of the stage. The player begins with five Destiny Points. Earning the most DP in this stage requires the player to consistently be able to enter EX Mode quickly: the easiest way to do this is to purchase several Arcane Resins at the shop which fill the EX Gauge at the beginning of a battle, or more cheaply to use Bartz, Garland, or Sephiroth and wear the Heike's set found here and in the other Distant Glory. Begin by chaining the Capricious Thief at B2 and the Warrior of Antiquity at D2, then defeat the Ephemeral Phantom at E3 and Tidus when he appears after. Finally defeat Zidane at F3 and move to fight Shantotto with seven DP. Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)